Aku Teman yang Buruk
by Nanamori Chan
Summary: Karena wujud hollownya keluar Ichigo bermusuhan dengan Rukia? Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Ichigo? RnR please...


Konnichiwa~ !

Perkenalkan, saya member baru disini. Saya masih kecil karena itu mohon bimbingannya dari para senior. Ini FanFic pertama saya, maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan...

**Aku Teman yang Buruk**

Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

Story this fanfic: Nana Hinamori-Elf *asli pikiran saya*

**Dont like? Dont read!**

**Selamat membacaa...**

oOOo**  
**

Aku masih terpaku di kelas, berulang kali aku memukuli kepala dan menyampahi diriku sendiri. Rasa bersalah yang tak terobati, yang terpatri dalam benakku, yang mengubah seorang Ichigo Kurosaki menjadi anak pendiam, begitu melukai aku dan tidak mau menyingkir dari otakku. Bodoh! kau bodoh Ichigo!

**#flashback#**

"_Ichigo!"_

_Gadis pendek berambut hitam itu berlari ke arahku sembari menggenggam sode no shirayuki miliknya. _

"_Kau memanggilku Rukia?"_

_Aku menatapnya, dan ketika kami hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja, Rukia tiba-tiba menghunuskan zanpakutounya di depan mataku._

"_Nii-sama… kenapa kau melukai Nii-sama sampai seperti ini? apa salah Nii-sama padamu?"_

_Ia tampak sangat marah dengan mata yang ingin menangis_

"_Tenanglah Rukia… sebe…"_

"_Ichigo, aku sudah pernah kehilangan Kaien-dono dan rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Kini Nii-sama dalam kondisi kritis, dan kau pasti tau bagaimana perasaanku kalau Nii-sama tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi!"_

_Begitu menggebu dan menusuk-nusuk_

"_Dengar dulu penjelasanku, Rukia! waktu itu aku sedang melawan dua orang arrancar yang cukup kuat dan Byakuya datang untuk membantuku. Sayang aku sudah berubah menjadi wujud hollow sempurna dan itu benar-benar diluar kendaliku. Aku tidak tau, aku tidak mengerti, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau aku membunuh dua arrancar itu dengan sadis dan melukai Byakuya sampai seperti itu!"_

_Aku mencoba menjelaskan sejujur-jujurnya berharap dia mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Rukia menjauhkan zanpakutounya dan rebah dihadapanku. Kulihat air matanya mengalir dan baru kali ini aku melihat Rukia menangis._

"_Ichigo… akan lebih baik jika aku dulu tak bertemu denganmu dan tak berteman denganmu…."_

_ Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Aku merasa seperti berada dalam kaleng susu yang dikocok-kocok. Pedih sekali melukai hati Kuchiki Rukia sampai sejauh ini._

###

Sampai saat ini Rukia masih menyimpan dendamnya padaku. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, seribu kata maaf sudah aku lontarkan, bersujud di hadapannya pun sudah kulakukan tapi semua itu sama sekali tak meluruhkan perasaannya.

Aku berdiri lalu berpindah duduk di dekat jendela sambil membuang pandangan ke halaman sekolah. Keigo selalu beraksi dengan kegilaannya. Kali ini dia berlari-lari mengitari halaman seperti maling yang tidak tahu jalan. Mizuiro dan Chad masih asyik dengan perbincangannya. Dan Ishida… aku tidak tau dia pergi kemana.

"Kau tidak istirahat, Kurosaki-kun?"

Gadis berambut sepia itu mengejutkanku

"Oh tidak Inoue, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin"

Aku melempar senyum palsu padanya. Namun matanya tak satu detikpun beralih dari hadapanku. Pandangannya seolah bertanya, 'ada apa denganmu?'

"Kau tampak tak seperti biasanya, Kurosaki-kun"

"Benarkah? dari dulu aku memang begini"

"Apa ada masalah?"

Ucapnya dengan lembut membuatku tidak tega berbohong padanya lagi. Entah kenapa gadis satu ini selalu berhasil mendalami perasaanku

"Aku sedang bermusuhan dengan Rukia"

Aku menunduk lesu

"Kuchiki-san? apa yang terjadi?"

"Cuma masalah sepele"

Aku beranjak dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku tak mau ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam masalahku. Apalagi Inoue, gadis itu akan panik bila dia tau kronologis permasalahanku. Jangan-jangan nanti dia nekat pergi ke Soul Society atau akan memberitahu yang lainnya. Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi.

oOOo

Sore sepulang sekolah aku berjalan pulang ditemani Ishida yang sedang sibuk membersihkan kacamatanya. Aku berjalan sambil bersenandung tak menghiraukan perintah Ishida yang memintaku diam karena katanya suaraku tidak bagus. Ishida bercerita tentang masa kecilnya, tentang ibu yang sangat dicintainya. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, mengingat ibuku yang meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Hollow. Kami bertukar pengalaman dan bercanda, kami benar-benar lupa kalau dulu kami berdua adalah musuh. Tapi di tengah perjalanan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, reiatsu yang sangat kuat, dan perasaan yang tidak enak!

"Kau merasakannya, Ishida?"

"Ya, mm… ini Hollow!"

"Ayo kesana!"

"Tunggu… woy, Kurosaki!"

Aku segera mengubah wujud menjadi shinigami dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak, entah kenapa, entah bagaimana, perasaan ini mengatakan… Rukia dalam bahaya!

Di tanah lapang dekat sungai yang sepi, berdiri seorang Hollow mengerikan yang sangat besar dan tampak sedang mengamuk. Aku mencoba menebas tangan kanannya, tapi meleset dan aku hampir ditangkapnya. Aku melompat dan mataku tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget. Keringat dingin mulai menetes begitu aku menyadari Rukia terkapar di tanah tak sadarkan diri. Aku segera mendekatinya dan menggoyang-goyang badannya namun tidak ada respon. Sode no shirayukinya patah, ternyata dia habis bertempur dengan hollow menyebalkan ini. Tiba-tiba, tak kusangka hollow itu cepat sekali berada dibelakangku dan menusukku dengan kuku tangannya yang memanjang hingga membuatku terseret dan menabrak sebatang pohon. Aku bodoh, aku lengah. Hollow itu meraung kemudian mengambil Rukia dan hendak dimakannya. Aku amat sangat marah, aku memegang zangetsu kuat-kuat dan berkonsentrasi

"Getsuga Tenshou !"

Yap, sukses! tangan kanan Hollow itu patah dan Rukia terjatuh ditanah. Aku masih mengatur nafas, dan menyentuh dadaku yang terluka. Rukia perlahan membuka matanya, aku tak tau apa dia melihatku atau tidak, yang jelas Hollow itu berlari mendekatiku, dan membuatku semakin kesal. Aku tidak tahan lagi, Hollow itu membuat Rukia terluka dan yang lebih tak termaafkan, Hollow itu membuatku terluka seperti ini. Dasar keterlaluan!

Aku menatap sekilas Rukia yang tampak kebingungan. sang Hollow menghilang, aku segera bersiaga dan bersiap akan serangan mendadak dari berbagai tempat. Ternyata Hollow itu muncul di belakangku lagi. Dia menyeringai dan segera menendangku hingga aku terjungkal ke dalam sungai. Gerakannya cepat sekali bahkan tak terbaca olehku dan ia menutupi reaitsunya ketika kami bertarung. Hollow itu bergegas mendekat kepadaku, aku sangat muak, aku mengumpulkan seluruh tenagaku dan berlari kepadanya. Hollow itu menghilang lagi, dia muncul dari atas dan dengan segala amarahku dan kebencianku…

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu! Kuroi Getsuga !"

Aku memotong-motongnya dan Hollow itu berubah menjadi abu lalu menghilang. Aku melompat ke darat sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutku. Zangetsu kutancapkan ditanah. Kulihat Rukia berdiri dan memandangku sembari menyarungkan pedangnya yang rusak. Hujan tiba-tiba turun, membasahi tubuhku yang sudah basah. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, senyum yang mengandung makna 'aku memang teman yang buruk untukmu Rukia'.

"Kau ceroboh Ichigo…"

"Hehehe"

"Kenapa tertawa? ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya… aku… akh!"

Luka begitu banyak melumuri tubuhku, aku tidak kuat lagi. Rasanya sakit dan perih sekali. Aku memegang erat zangetsu yang tertancap ditanah dan dengan mata yang mulai kabur, sosok gadis mungil itu terus aku pandang. Dia berlari mendekat padaku, dia berteriak memanggil namaku, dia menopang tubuhku yang mulai terjatuh. Nafas masih tersengal-sengal, tubuh gemetar dan tak berstamina. Dalam keputus-asaanku, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melempar senyum untuknya dan berkata…

"Maafkan aku, Rukia"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu Ichigo…"

Kami berpelukan di tengah hujan. Aku senang Rukia sudah menerimaku kembali. Aku berhutang budi pada gadis ini, karena itu aku berjanji tak akan melukai perasaannya lagi. Tidak, aku tidak akan menjadi teman yang buruk untuk kedua kalinya...

_**THE END**_

Terimakasih sudah membaca apalagi me-review...

Love you, GBU all ^^


End file.
